popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Uruwashiki Étoile Anges
Lyrics Japanese おしとやかに紡ぐ“ごきげんよう” 淑女たるものエレガントに 見てるだけで華が舞い上がる わたしのあこがれ　エトワールアンジュ 「そばにいたいと思い、すごく、頑張りました！ 　　聞き逃さずに　書きとめてみせマス！ 　　褒めてくれますか？」 麗しきあなたの　となりで微笑む もっとお力になりたくて お近付きになりたくて　どうしよ 麗しきあなたが　わたしに微笑む そうよそれだけでこんなに心は トキメキ、ときめいてるの 気付けばあなたの　ことばかり浮かぶの すこしだけ胸の奥 チクンと痛くて　せつなくて 麗しきあなたが　わたしに微笑む そうよそれだけでこんなに心は トキメキ、ときめいてるの トキメキ、ときめいてるの Romaji Romaji and English Translation are found by Tumblr user abyssalnode. oshitoyaka ni tsumugu “gokigenyou” shukujo taru mono elegant ni miteru dake de hana ga maiagaru watashi no akogare Étoile Ange "soba ni itai to omoi, sugoku, ganbarimashita! kikinogasazu ni kakitometemisemasu! homete kuremasu ka?” uruwashiki anata no tonari de hohoemu motto ochikara ni naritakute ochikazuki ni naritakute doushiyo uruwashiki anata ga watashi ni hohoemu sou yo sore dake de konna ni kokoro wa tokimeki, tokimeiteru no kizukeba anata no koto bakari ukabu no sukoshi dake mune no oku chikun to itakute setsunakute uruwashiki anata ga watashi ni hohoemu sou yo sore dake de konna ni kokoro wa tokimeki, tokimeiteru no tokimeki, tokimeiteru no English Translation "How do you do?" spun gracefully Elegant like the female weaver, Vega Just by looking, flowers whirled up around her The Étoile Ange who I adore so "I want to be on her side, so I worked really hard! 　　I will write down everything without mistake! 　　Will she praise me?” The beautiful you, smiling on your side I want to support you more I want to get closer to you, what should I do? The beautiful you, smiling to me Yes, just that, it makes my heart so Throb, my heart is throbbing When I noticed, there is only you in my mind Just a little, deep in my chest It hurts like being prickled, such a pain The beautiful you, smiling to me Yes, just that, it makes my heart so Throb, my heart is throbbing Throb, my heart is throbbing Long Version おしとやかに紡ぐ“ごきげんよう” 淑女たるものエレガントに 見てるだけで華が舞い上がる わたしのあこがれ エトワールアンジュ 「そばにいたいと思い、すごく、頑張りました! 　　聞き逃さずに 書きとめてみせマス! 褒めてくれますか?」 麗しきあなたの となりで微笑む もっとお力になりたくて お近付きになりたくて どうしよ 麗しきあなたが わたしに微笑む そうよそれだけでこんなに心は トキメキ、ときめいてるの きらびやかに映るこの世界 淑女たるものパーフェクトに どこにいても思い馳せている わたしのいとしい エトワールアンジュ 「そばにいられる時間、なんて、素晴らしいの! 　　報いるために 働いてみせマス! 見ててくださいね?」 麗しきあなたの となりで微笑む もっとお力になりたくて お近付きになりたくて どうしよ 麗しきあなたが わたしに微笑む そうよそれだけでこんなに心は トキメキ、ときめいてるの 星のまたたき 天使の歌は わたしの夢の続き 叶えてくれるかなあ… 気付けばあなたの ことばかり浮かぶの すこしだけ胸の奥 チクンと痛くて せつなくて 麗しきあなたが わたしに微笑む そうよそれだけでこんなに心は トキメキ、ときめいてるの トキメキ、ときめいてるの Long Romaji oshitoyaka ni tsumugu “gokigenyou” shukujo taru mono elegant ni miteru dake de hana ga maiagaru watashi no akogare Étoile Ange "soba ni itai to omoi, sugoku, ganbarimashita! kikinogasazu ni kakitometemisemasu! homete kuremasu ka?” uruwashiki anata no tonari de hohoemu motto ochikara ni naritakute ochikazuki ni naritakute doushiyo uruwashiki anata ga watashi ni hohoemu sou yo sore dake de konna ni kokoro wa tokimeki, tokimeiteru no kirabiyaka ni utsuru kono sekai shukujo taru mono perfect ni doko ni ite mo omoi haseteiru watashi no itoshii Étoile Ange "soba ni irareru jikan, nante, subarashii no! mukuiru tame ni hataraitemisemasu! mitete kudasai ne?” uruwashiki anata no tonari de hohoemu motto ochikara ni naritakute ochikazuki ni naritakute doushiyo uruwashiki anata ga watashi ni hohoemu sou yo sore dake de konna ni kokoro wa tokimeki, tokimeiteru no hoshi no matataki tenshi no uta wa watashi no yume no tsuzuki kanaete kureru kanaa… kizukeba anata no koto bakari ukabu no sukoshi dake mune no oku chikun to itakute setsunakute uruwashiki anata ga watashi ni hohoemu sou yo sore dake de konna ni kokoro wa tokimeki, tokimeiteru no tokimeki, tokimeiteru no Long English Translation "How do you do?" spun gracefully Elegant like the female weaver, Vega Just by looking, flowers whirled up around her The Étoile Ange who I adore so "I want to be on her side, so I worked really hard! 　　I will write down everything without mistake! Will she praise me?” The beautiful you, smiling on your side I want to support you more I want to get closer to you, what should I do? The beautiful you, smiling to me Yes, just that, it makes my heart so Throb, my heart is throbbing In this world projected dazzlingly Perfect in ladylike way No matter where, she is in my mind The Étoile Ange who I love so "When she is by my side, how wonderful it is! 　　I will work so she would reward me! Would you please look at me? The beautiful you, smiling on your side I want to support you more I want to get closer to you, what should I do? The beautiful you, smiling to me Yes, just that, it makes my heart so Throb, my heart is throbbing The twinkling of stars The song of angels The continuation of my dreams Would it be granted…? When I noticed, there is only you in my mind Just a little, deep in my chest It hurts like being prickled, such a pain The beautiful you, smiling to me Yes, just that, it makes my heart so Throb, my heart is throbbing Throb, my heart is throbbing Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of 麗しきエトワールアンジュ, titled 麗しきエトワールアンジュ（Long Ver.）, can be found on the pop'n music ラピストリア original soundtrack vol.2 album. Trivia *'麗しきエトワールアンジュ' is Shiori Yoshida's first appearance in BEMANI. She is an artist affiliated with HIGH KICK ENTERTAINMENT Inc. *'麗しきエトワールアンジュ' is one of the Story Mode unlockable songs in pop'n music ラピストリア, added on July 9th, 2014. To unlock it, you must clear Hiumi's story: . Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Lapistoria Category:Lapistoria Songs Category:Story Mode Songs